Purple
by supermariogirl
Summary: Everyone in this world was born seeing only one color: the color of their soulmate's eyes. Most people saw in blues, greens, hazels, or browns. When they touch their soulmate for the first time, they would immediate see in full color. However, Peach saw in purple. Mostly PeachXKing Boo with a side of MarioXBowser and LuigiXPeasleyXDaisy poly ship.


**_Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Here's another Kippea(King BooXPeach) story. This one is not Placeverse, however. This is from a Soulmate AU idea I've been seeing all over Tumblr. There's a lot of Soulmate AUs out there, but I think I like this one the best._** ** _Not much to say, so I'll just start the story._**

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I write stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

 _ **(PS, I'm thinking of writing a Kippea darkfic for Halloween. What do you guys think?)**_

* * *

Princess Peach considered herself unlucky.

Well, not really unlucky overall. She was the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, she had so many friends, and she had a pretty good life. There was just one problem:

Everyone in this world was born seeing only one color: the color of their soulmate's eyes. Most people saw in blues, greens, hazels, or browns. When they touch their soulmate for the first time, they would immediate see in full color.

However, Peach saw in purple.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, except purple was such a rare eye color, she didn't know anyone with purple eyes.

This caused her to worry that she might not ever find "the one".

But at least she wasn't the only one who was different. Her cousin Daisy, saw two colors: Blue and green.

"I still don't understand how it can be two colors." Daisy told her one day, when they were still teenagers. "I tried reading every book I can, but they don't say anything about what happens when you see more than one!"

* * *

Eventually, Daisy did get her answer. Many years later, they met the Mario Bros, two brothers, who, like Peach and Daisy, had "strange" soulmates.

Luigi ended up being one of Daisy's soulmates. When they two shook hands for the first time, they were in for a surprise. The moment they touched, they immediate saw some new colors, but not ALL of them.

It turns out, Luigi had also seen in both blue and green, and when they both touched, they both began to see yellows and oranges.

They both found it very strange that they now both saw four colors, but not all of them.

After a while, they had come to the conclusion that they needed to find a third soulmate.

"Three? That's very strange." Toadsworth replied after hearing the news. "I've heard stories about having more than one soulmate, but it's very rare. Master Luigi and Princess Daisy are very lucky, indeed."

Then there was Mario. He saw in oranges.

Princess Peach wasn't surprised when nothing happened between them. But she was happy that there was someone like her who didn't see in a "normal" color.

It was because of this, that they became really good friends.

* * *

A few years later, things began to change.

An evil king named Bowser had kidnapped the princess, believing that she was his soulmate, for he saw in blue. Frustrated when nothing happened, he locked her in a cage.

When Mario came to rescue her and fight Boswer, something unexpected happened.

It turned out, Bowser was looking for the wrong person. It wasn't Peach he was destined to be with, but Mario.

They agreed to stop fighting, and Bowser agreed to let her go, because now he found what he had been looking for. No longer enemies, Peach and Bowser became friends.

The redheaded king became a lot nicer once he and Mario got together, and would often "show off" his boyfriend to his subjects, and Peach thought it was funny when Bowser tried to flirt with Mario, but wasn't really good at it, coming off as a bit aggressive. But despite this, the two boyfriends were quite romantic with each other despite their differences.

* * *

As time moved forward, Peach began to worry. She had yet to find her soulmate.

"Don't worry, your Highness." Toadsworth assured her. "You don't need to rush into this, you'll find them eventually."

But that didn't stop her from yearning to find "the one". She really wanted to know what it was like to see in color, that was true. But she also wanted to be in love. To recieve affection that even her friends couldn't give her. She wanted a romantic relationship.

Her desire to find her soulmate only got stronger when she heard news from Luigi and Daisy.

Apparently, the had found their number three: A prince from the Beanbean Kingdom named Peasley. Now the three of them were together at last.

She met up with the trio one day, and they told her how they met. Peach was very happy for them, and they seemed to love each other very much. She also thought how adorable it was when Luigi got all flustered from Peasley and Daisy's flirting.

* * *

After a while, the princess wondered if she was ever going to meet her soulmate. But those doubts were usually dismissed. People with purple eyes must exist, right? If she didn't have a soulmate, she would have been born seeing in full color already.

But even though she remained optimistic, she was still unsure. She had met lots of people, and had been to many places, but nothing ever happened.

It didn't help that all her friends were finding theirs, why couldn't she?

No, she definitely had a soulmate. She just had to be patient. She would wait as long as she needed to.

Little did she know, she would get her miracle soon.

* * *

One night, the princess was on the balcony somewhere in the castle. She looked up at the starry night sky. When she was little, her mother would tell her stories about wishing on stars. She didn't really believe in that, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

" _I wish that I could meet the one I'm destined to be with, that is all I want."_ she whispered and closed her eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Toadsworth.

"Your Highness, I apologize for bothering you at this time." he told her in an urgent voice. "But there's someone here to see you. He says it's an emergency."

"I'll be there in a minute." she answered. She decided to save the wishing for later, as this seemed important.

She went downstairs and saw a Toad she hadn't seen before. He looked scared out of his mind.

"Your Highness!" he yelled. "It's terrible!" Judging by the Toad's accent, she could tell that he was from Evershade Valley.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"Mario's been captured by King Boo, he trapped him in a painting!"

Peach gasped. Her close friend was trapped? By none other than King Boo? They had never met, but heard terrifying stories about him. He was the most feared being in all the world, so she knew that she didn't want to mess with him.

"Then, th-the professor sent Luigi to stop him... but... but... then he was captured too!" the Toad continued, looking like he was about to cry. "And he also got the professor, Daisy, Peasley, Bowser, and all my fellow Toad co-workers!"

"How are we going to get them back?!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"I don't know." the Toad sniffled. "But I was able to escape. The reason I came here was to warn you! As I was escaping, I overheard them saying they were going to the Mushroom Kingdom castle next!"

"Oh dear!" Peach exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"We must lock the doors, shut all the windows, this entire castle is going on lockdown! No one is to enter or exit!" Toadsworth announced frantically.

"But what about Mario and the others?" Peach exclaimed. "They're my friends, I have to do something!"

"We can't right now, Your Highness, it's too dangerous. We don't want to risk you getting captured too." Toadsworth told her. "Now, we need to keep you safe, come with me, we're going to hide upstairs."

"But-"

"No buts, Missy! Let's head to the attic, tootsweet!"

Peach relucantly agreed for now, and went with Toadsworth to the highest floor in the castle.

* * *

Pretty soon they reached the attic of the castle, because Toadsworth believed "no one would think of looking in the attic".

"How long will we be on lockdown?" she asked. "And are you sure this is necessary?"

"It is absolutely necessary. We will wait until tomorrow morning." the old Toad explained.

Peach sighed. She knew she couldn't argue with Toadsworth. But she was still worried about her friends, and about herself as well.

She felt horrible for not doing anything, but she knew it would be too dangerous. Who knew what King Boo was capable of.

Suddenly, the power went out.

"Blast this newfangled electricity!" Toadsworth complained. "Always going out when you need it!" he huffed. "I better check it out myself."

"But Toadsworth-"

"I'll only be gone of a few minutes, Your Highness. There's nothing to worry about." he walked out the door. "You'd best stay here."

"Wait-"

He left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Peach alone.

The princess sighed. She decided to just wait it out, he said he would only take a few minutes. But she had a feeling that they were here, so she had to stay calm.

She waited for ten minutes when she started to get worried. Toadsworth was still not back yet. And for some reason, she was very nervous.

A few more minutes went by. It was still dark, and she was still alone.

 _"I know Toadsworth told me to stay put, but I want to make sure he's okay."_ she thought to herself.

She went to the door and tried to open it, but much to her dismay, it was locked.

"And where, exactly, do you think you're going?"

She froze. He was here. She turned around and saw King Boo.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he replied.

"I know you have my friends." Peach told him. "Let them go."

"Sorry, princess, but I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, the Mario Brothers have caused me a lot of trouble. I'm simply giving them the karma they deserve by taking them and their friends for my collection, and that includes you." he said, grinning, revealing sharp teeth.

"Haven't you already gotten what you wanted?" Peach asked. "Besides, I haven't done anything to you."

He floated towards her. "I don't think you understand. You're Mario's friend, aren't you? Besides, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would be a great addition."

"No!" Peach exclaimed. "I won't let you do this!"

"And how do you plan on stopping me?"

"I'll bust the door down!"

"That door's too strong for you to break down."

"I'll... I'll jump out the window!" she bluffed.

"Please, a fall from that height would kill you." he replied. "Come on, I'll put you right next to your friends..." he told her as he took her arm.

The moment he did, however, something shocking happened.

Peach felt a quick flash and suddenly...

She saw color.

She looked around in shock. The princess was no longer only seeing in shades of purple. She looked at her dress and saw that it was pink. She saw her light, peach colored skin, the blue jewel on her dress, and noticed her golden blonde hair from the corners of her eyes.

She looked up at King Boo and noticed he looked as shocked as she was. Finally seeing him in full color, she noticed his white outfit and hair. But the one thing she noticed the most was his eyes: they were purple.

"Well, this definitely changes things, doesn't it?" he mused, smirking. "Who would have thought?"

"It... it was you... all along..." Peach stammered. She wasn't so sure what to make of this. King Boo, the most terrifying being in the world, was her soulmate?

"I knew I had a soulmate somewhere." he told her, putting his hand on her cheek. "But to think it would be you... it's quite interesting, really. You are pretty cute, to be honest."

"What now?"

"I think I have an idea." he responded. "How about we have a little deal. Instead of putting you in a painting, we spend some time together, and get to know each other. I'll let everyone else go, too."

"That sounds fine. I'll accept. But, I... don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything if you can't find the words for it." he said, putting his arm around her waist. Peach's heart was beating fast, but began to slow down.

"Wait, what are we going to do about all this?" she asked. "Won't people be a bit... surprised?"

"Didn't something similar happen to King Bowser and Mario? I've heard that they found each other while fighting, too."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, I can be quite romantic if I wanted to." he told her. "I think we'll be great together..."


End file.
